


Revenge is sweet

by DemonufSans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Madness, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, harika is mad, harry is harika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: What if Harry James Potter was a girl and if her name was Harika Lilian Potter and she was not as she and her friends appeared and what if at the department of mysteries her turn colors showed as the black madness took over and what if she took it out on Bellatrix Lestrange the woman who killed her godfather.





	1. Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> not my first hp fanfic but it is on Ao3

 

 

 

 

Edit:

* * *

 

Harika was Blinded by rage, it filled her vision with red and she let out a roar of rage and agony. She didn’t even notice Remus trying to grab her as she followed Bellatrix who seemed not to have noticed as she tried to leave. Harika felt hot, burning so hot that it made her irrational. She couldn’t think, the only thing on her mind was revenge.

 

She stopped as the woman who killed her godfather stopped and started singing about how she killed Sirius Black. She stopped listening and her mind went to a curse she had made back in her second year and the potion veil in her robe pocket that would make that curse even worse. After all, that curse she made was worse than the  Cruciatus Curse.

 

Bellatrix stopped her blabbing as Harika raised her wand and pointed it at Bellatrix. She chuckled thinking the child going to hex her or something but she missed the dark look in Harika's eyes and it would the worst mistake she ever made.

 

“maledictum sanguine cultros ferventibus et frigoribus!” Harika said making a zigzag, up and down movement and then a jab motion.

 

Bellatrix fell to the floor screaming bloody murder. It worse than any Crucio her lord had ever put her under. It felt like her blood was boiling from inside her and that knives made of ice were brutally cutting and peeling her skin off. Bellatrix half watch as Harika giggle and her eyes gleamed with dark amusement. Harika smirked at her with a look that promised that there was more to come. 

 

Harika didn’t know long she had the woman under her spell but she broke it off and  ‘coercitio’ her to the floor. She remembered the last time she felt this way had been when she still had her ‘friend’ tom, who she had killed because she couldn’t have and she was going die anyway he was coming with her. Harika sat on Bellatrix stomach, locking her knees in just in case the Slag got loose. Harika took a veil fill with black substance out of her pocket and uncorked it. 

 

“I’m gonna make you scream and scream until you can’t anymore,” Harika said as she grabbed Bellatrix’ hair and not only forced her to look at the girl but she also forced her mouth open.

 

Bellatrix watched unable to move as Harika poured half the veil into her mouth before forcing it to shut and doing quick wand movements to keep Bellatrix’ mouth shut and to keep her from breathing until she swallowed. Bellatrix swallowed the potion as it became hard to hold her breathe just as the potion hit her stomach she felt like she under that ‘maledictum sanguine cultros ferventibus et frigoribus’ again. Bellatrix screamed as her mind started going blank.

 

Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort hurried toward to screams of his most faithful but he stoped short as heard the words he never thought he would hear the girl-who-lived say.

 

“Scream! Scream! SCREAM! You little slag! Scream damn it! SCREAM!” Harika yelled wildly “SCREAM! You slag!”

 

Voldemort watched the Girl-Who-Live-to-be-a-pain place a veil filled black substance in her robe pocket and get off Bellatrix.

 

“Your no fun anymore,” Harika said wryly as Bellatrix stopped screaming 

 

That day after long fight Voldemort took Bellatrix and left but he would be back to take the Ministry 

 

TBC

* * *

 

maledictum sanguine cultros ferventibus et frigoribus- boiling hot blood and cold knives curse

coercitio-restraint


	2. Chapter two: Second year Weasley sister confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronda tells her friends about her dark family secret
> 
> “Our family, Ginny and I’s, are not as we seem”
> 
> Our family back before magic was labeled light and dark, our family was into what is now as the darkest magical art today, the Black Arts”
> 
> “I think Ron that we are going to bring this magic back but only if you agree ‘mione” 
> 
> “Let’s bring this back”

_ It was the end of second year after the Basilisk and Tom Riddle incident that Ronda and Ginevra Weasley sat in the train compartment with their friends Harika Potter and Hermione Granger looking nervous and fearful. Twelve-year-old Harika stared blankly at her two female friends, they squirmed under her look and Hermione hoped her two red-head friends would start talking about what they itching to talk about, what it was she didn’t know. _

 

_ “ Harika, … Hermione, …” Ginny started but kept pulsing as if she were considering if what she was trying to say would be a bad idea. _

 

_ “I’ll tell them, Ginny.. You should rest up more” Ronda said looking at her pale younger sister. _

 

_ Ginny nodded and rested her head on her sister’s shoulder. Ronda turned back to her friends and swallowed thickly. “We have a confession to make” she turned her gaze to her hands. _

 

_ “Go on,” Harika said softly trying to soothe her friend’s nerves  _

 

_ “Our family, Ginny and I’s, are not as we seem” This peaked Harika and Hermione’s interest “Our family back before magic was labeled light and dark, our family was into what is now as the darkest magical art today, the Black Arts” Harika and Hermione looked shocked “Now before you freak out Hermione I want you to understand that magic is not evil just because someone says it is. I could someone with a Wingardium Leviosa just as much as I could with an Avada Kedavra, It’s about what your intentions are” Ronda said  _

 

_ “Nowadays we don’t use that form of the dark arts but we still have the old family spells in the family grimoire, like blood magic. Most light families started out dark, like the Potter’s and Black’s who have necromancy magic running in their blood” she explained _

 

_ Harika and Hermione looked at Ronda waiting as she adjusted herself so her sister was in a comfortable position “every family and even some Muggleborns have a type of madness, for our family it is obsession“ she said looking straight at her two friends. _

 

_ “What are those obsessions in your family, Ron?” Harika asked _

 

_ Ronda looked a bit surprised and Hermione looked just as curious as Harika “Well,  for our father is muggle technology, for mom it’s family, for Charlie it’s his dragons, for William, it’s his Curse Breaking, for Percy it’s his Rules and Laws, for the twins it’s their Pranks, for me as have just discovered it is Blood, for Ginny it’s cures and the effects of love potions” she said  _

 

_ “I think Ron that we are going to bring this magic back but only if you agree ‘mione” Harika said _

 

_ Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face before she smiled “Let’s bring this back” she agreed _

  
  
  


TBC


	3. Chapter three: third-year little black Grimoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harika and her friends have a Grimoire

_ At the end of third-year Harika and her friends sat in their usual compartment on the train. Harika was pissed at Dumbledore for not making sure her godfather was given a trial but also she was angry with her godfather for having so much blind faith in the man. But she was also proud of herself for keeping a straight face the whole time. _

 

_ Her mind wandered from her rage at the headmaster and her godfather to the little black book in her hands, well it was more a grimoire than a book. She had made it over the summer and it was only after school had started that she could put blood protections on it with the help of her friends. _

 

_ “Hey guys, I’ve been thinking,” Harika said as she looked up from the grimoire. “I want to add you guys to my grimoire because we didn’t get chance daring school” she continued with a smile  _

 

_ Her friends looked at her, at each other and back at her as if they were debating what to Say. “I think I’d like that” Ginny said “We can all add things to it, I for one would like to help make cures for any spell or potion you guy’s make” she continued as she started to lean on Hermione _

 

_ “I supposed, I mean I’ve been thinking of making some new charms, so I’ll do charms work in the book if you want,” Hermione said rubbing her chin in thought _

 

_ “And i can work on any spell, curse or potion that uses blood in it, I think it will be fun to have a book that we can share and no one but us can see it,” Ronda said leaning back into her chare. _

 

_ Harkia smiled at her friends and opened up her book, to anyone but her and now her friends it would look like a bunch of teenage nonsense. When in fact it had all their dark spells in it.  _

 

_ “Ooh! Look at all the spells and potions you’ve made since we put protection on this,” Ginny said “pallium umbra and Invisibilia centum acus sound like they would be useful” she continued. _

 

_ After Harika and her friends parted ways Harika had to wait two weeks till her godfather came to get her. He even threatened to make her aunt and uncle’s lives miserable if he even saw a scratch on her. When she arrived at  _ _ 12 Grimmauld Place she and Ronda shared a room and worked on their grimoire. _

 

_ TBC _

 

* * *

  
  
  


_ pallium umbra-shadow cloak _

_ Invisibilia centum acus-one hundred invisible needles _


	4. Chapter four: Fourth-year a little painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of her fourth year, harika is in pain and Ronda is plotting to hex Pansy Parkinson

_Harika sat in her normal compartment on the train but this time her waist hurt and now Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom had joined their group of friends, they had also added their blood to her grimoire_ _._ _She sat with her other three friends who were trying to make her feel more comfortable and in less pain. This year hadn’t gone well for her, Ronda had been put under a compulsion charm to be aggressive toward her even though she knew Harika didn’t want to be in the tri-wizarding tournament and it was Albus Dumbledore who put the compulsion on her. The good thing was that Hermione had not had one put on her so she was Ronda and Harika’s messenger._

 

_Harika wanted to sleep but the pain was almost too much for her. She looked at Hermione and Ginny to see them cuddling one another and then to Luna and Neville to see Luna sleeping his lap. She turned to Ronda to see if she could talk to her._

 

_“So Ron, I saw you giving Draco Malfoy longing looks as we left Hogwarts” Harika started softly still in some pain even as she tried to hide it_

 

_Ronda turned redder than a tomato and look very embarrassed  “Y-you saw?” she squeaked as she tries to stay quiet and not disturb they occupants in the compartment._

 

_“Ya, it was kinda hard not to see you drooling over the sight of him,” she said trying to get into a comfortable position_

 

_“O-oh I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone would see me getting googly eyed with him,” she said shyly_

 

_“That okay just be careful with who is around when you do get googly eyes at him,” Harika said finally finding a comfortable position._

 

_“I-i didn’t like him at first but as the years went by i noticed that every time Pansy Parkinson hung on his arm i just wanted to hex her” she explained_

 

_“That's nice, next time you have my promotion to hex just don’t get caught,” Harika said as the pain started to fade and she became sleepy_

 

_“You should rest, you're already dozing, don’t worry I’ll keep watch” Ronda said putting a blanket on her_

 

_“Thanks” Harika mumbled_

 

_The rest of the train ride home was peaceful and Harika couldn’t feel the pain anymore. But Ronda was thinking all the nasty hexes she could throw at Pansy Parkinson._

 

_TBC_


	5. Chapter five: Paying the price

Bella’s screams filled the infirmary as Voldemort Aka Tom Riddle walked into it. Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape were doing everything they could to not only try to stop the pain she was in but to also figure out what the Potter brat did to one of his most trusted… while she used to be one of his most trusted before she went insane.

 

“Severus,” he said as he walked to the man.

 

Severus turned to the man who was no longer in his snake-like form and gave a short bow. “My Lord,” he said as he turned back to the screaming Bella. “We’ve looked at the magic residue and its there so we know that this a new curse of sorts  but the magical signicher is almost entirely erased on her - The magical signicher is definitely Potter’s but no one would know that if they didn’t scan the victim thoroughly” he explained as if knowing what his Lord wanted to ask.

 

“And what of the potion she gave her?” Voldemort asked

 

“We’ve just started looking at it - it’s like nothing I’ve seen before”  he answered

 

Voldemort turned and left the room, he had Paperwork to do and had a brat’s death to plot.

 

* * *

 

A week later Harika and her friends were on the train sitting in their normal compartment, she had been so angry when Albus too many names Dumbledore told her about a prophecy that for some reason she know was fake. She had absolutely destroyed the headmaster’s office in a fit of rage. And then she had refused to talk to him after destroying his office, only having to go to his office yesterday so he could tell her that she would be staying at the Dursleys all summer.

 

That had made her more infuriated - Her magic had blown up all the glass and crystal in the headmasters' office. The door had slammed open and closed for her as she left the room - everyone avoided the whole day. There was a plus side today, Ronda had hex Pansy with her new and improved version of the boils hex - Pansy had boils all her, they were red turning a purple-ish color, Pansy wouldn’t be able to use and boils cure because had gotten around that and made so it would last two weeks.

 

Ronda didn’t notice that both draco and professor Snape saw her hex Pansy and the enraged and jealous expression on her face but Harika did. She was sure that Snape was the most surprised of the two and draco look like his dreams all just came true at that moment - Harika will never know why though.

 

But the thing that worried Harika the most of all was going back to the Dursleys - she knew dumbledore was planning something now that her godfather was out of the way and it filled her with dread. She had always been able to control them with the fear of her homicidal godfather as a threat to their lives, even if her godfather didn’t know what she had done.

 

She was broken from her thoughts as Luna tapped her on the shoulder “don’t worry - your looks bad at first but you will be saved by the one you least expect” she said dreamy but seriously.

 

“Thank you LuLu” Harika said giving her a hug.

 

“No problem - Just don’t give up and everything will be fine” she continued giving Harika a pat on the back.   

* * *

* * *

 

July 21st

He had finally found the Potter brat’s home but for some reason he had bad feeling - like dread and uneasiness was filling not only his guts but also his very veins. He looked at the disgustedly similar houses looking for number four - when he found it he was disgusted to find it look like the rest of privet drive, Little Whinging except for the car in the driveway.

 

As he neared the house he noticed that were wards on the place but not the blood wards he had expected. He made quick work of the wards on the area - he then heard screaming and yelling and smelled blood.

 

“YOU LITTLE FREAK! HOW DARE YOU HIT DUDLEY!” A voice yelled and then there were a thump and a scream that he recognized as Harika Potter.

 

He rushed into the house blast the door in - the sight of the girl on the ground all bloody and with her uncle’s foot on her head made him see red.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter six:  Red the blood that stains the floor

Harika’s summer started out just terrible when she saw Mad-eye and Tonks threatening her ‘loving’ relatives. When they go in the car her Uncle promised a beating she would never forget - when they got to her aunt and uncle’s house (she refused to that hellhole a home) her uncle throw her stuff in the cupboard under the stairs and man-handle her up to Dudley’s second bedroom. He beat her with his belt and then he forced her shirt up so he could carve words like freak, sult, whore and many other words into her back - it went on like that for weeks on end. The one week before this her uncle and cousin started touching, the touches were noticeable at first - just little touches that she put to the back of her mind but the touches kept getting worse like Dudley squeezing her arse. 

 

She had not expected it - she had turned around and slapped Dudley the face sending him across the room. She wasn’t the only one shocked about her reaction, Dudley stared at her like he’d just seen a ghost and her uncle looked much the same but he started to turn purple in the face. He charged at he and smacked her across the face sending her to the floor - then started to beat screaming at about being worthless, dudley sat in the corner of the room grinning like it was christmas. Her aunt wasn’t in the house tonight, she was over at one of the gardener club members house for a club dinner. She wasn’t there to stop them - not that she ever stopped them before but Harika knew that her beating wouldn't be this bad.

 

Just as her uncle stomped on her head the front door blow off its hinges. In front of them stood the most feared and very human looking dark lord, eyes blazing red fire and a sneer on his face. It was in that moment that she couldn’t keep her eyes open - dark rings appeared in her vision until she was in a sea of darkness.

* * *

* * *

Lord Voldemort Aka Tom riddle did the only thing that came to mind in his enraged state which was curse the muggles until they didn’t move or scream. He didn’t know what come over him but what he know was that child deserves to be beaten and abused like that, be it the Potter girl and muggleborns or a pureblood child. When he was finished with the last male in the room that strongly resemble a baby whale - The muggle … no  _ IT _ … had pissed himself and it was starting to smell badly. He turned to the potter girl who he noticed was unconscious on the floor bleeding out.

 

He stocked over to the Potter girl and pick her bridal style then apparated straight out of the muggle home girl in hand. As he appeared in front of Lady Malfoy and Severus Snape who were in the infirmary of his home, they jumped to attenchon mildly noticing the Potter girl who’s blood soaked his robes.

 

“My lord,” Lady Malfoy greeted 

 

“What happened to the potter Brat?” Severus asked knowing that his hated hurting children and women more than anything in the world.

 

“It seems that even you have been lied to; found her two whale like relatives beating her, why? I do not know” he answered lying her on one of the beds. 

 

Lady malfoy and Snape got to work on healing then casting a diagnosis charm on her to see what other damages needed to be fixed. While they were doing that Tom found a little black book in the things he had the house elves bring back from the potter girls house. When he tried to read it because he had always been curious even as a child, he found that it was in parseltongue but he couldn’t seen to read it. 


	7. Chapter seven: Wake, strange room, realization, fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I've been busy this summer, so i hope you can forgive me

When Harika Woke up she was dizzy and her vision was blurry. Her head was spinning, it felt like the room around her was going in circles. She felt nauseous like she was going to throw up at any minute, her head wasn't just spinning it felt like someone had taken the hammer to it. She had a terrible headache. She looked around the room and realized that this wasn't a room that had been in the Dursleys house.

 

This was a strange room, it was covered in dark navy blue walls it had large windows with purple accents around them. The curtains were a gray color possibly, a grayish-blue. The bed that she lay on was a large bed with blue sheets so dark that it almost looked black. The curtains around the bed were a silvery color. She lay on was a white pillow with vines running through it. The bed was soft, too soft almost but she couldn't get up because her head hurt. She didn't want to move lest she threw up.

 

 The room had a Black obsidian fireplace that was lit with a warm fire, to keep the room nice and warm. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. She noticed that on the fireplace there were a couple of pictures but she can make out the people in the pictures. there were also a couple of trinkets on the fireplace, the trinkets for odd-looking. There was a crystal ball on the fireplace, well not a crystal ball pre-say. It was a crystal that had a flat bottom on it. It was also the size of her palm. to the left of it, she noticed that there was another trinket.

 

It looks like a musical pendant but it wasn't, she didn't know what it was. with bravery, she turned her head to the left and noticed a man sitting next to her. He was blurry but she can tell that he was very pale and had black hair the color of Raven, almost like her hair. She couldn't tell the color of his eyes but she noticed that he was wearing green robes that were so dark that she almost thought them to be black at first. The only reason that she noticed that they were green robes was because of the green outline twisting and turning into vines on them and she thought maybe she saw a snake or two around the cuffs.

 

 In his hand was a little black book that she could have sworn she recognized. He was flipping through the pages, just skimming them as if he was trying to figure out something. As he turned his head in her direction the best caught in her throat caught. Bright blood-red eyes stared back at her. Though they held none of the hatred she had seen in them when she had first seen him in her first year and during Fourth year in the graveyard or during the ministry incident. He didn't look spiteful, he looked quite amused actually. He just Smirked at her as she held her breathe when people smirked at you it wasn't always a good thing.

 

“ Ah I see you're awake, you been out for three days. I find this book quite interesting, it that was in your possession. It looks like it's written in Parseltongue but for some reason, I cannot make it out,” He said more irritated than he was before

 

Shivers run down her spine, Lord Voldemort was at her bedside. Technically it wasn't her bedside, she doubted this was anyone's else's room. It was most likely his room or his bed Chambers. She felt the fear creeping up from inside her core, up into her lungs and her heart and then her ears.

 

 It was a chilling fear that burned like ice in the coldest wintery place on Earth. She didn't like this feeling. she couldn't help but start to shake, he must have seen the fear in her eyes cuz he started to chuckle and shake his head. He leaned over and ran his fingers through her hair as if he’d never felt hair like hers before. It wasn't in a manner that the gesture made it seem like he wanted to pull at it and make her feel pain. It was more affectionate, something that was foreign to her.

 

She never had anyone touch her without wanting to beat her, slapping kicking and the beatings she’d received as a child. All her childhood she'd felt nothing but pain. The first time she remembered pain and fear was when she was 3 years old when she started walking. She wanted to impress her relatives by starting to walk faster than Dudley, her relatives hadn’t been happy. Her uncle smacked her across the cheek when she was only three years old. yelled at her, called her nasty names and then threw her into the cupboard. She never felt anything from her relatives or anyone else but pain.

 

Her friends were the only ones that could touch her and not hurt her. They were the first people to become friends with her who didn't want something from her and didn't want to hurt her. The fear was still there, she wasn't Brave Child. Her just put on a brave face. was an act just so she can get away from Dumbledore's watchful eyes. So he’d thing her the perfect little Golden Gryffindor.

 

As she was going to reply to the Dark Lord that sat at her bedside, she suddenly felt exhausted and the world went black. The last thing she saw and heard was the Dark Lord rushing out of his chair and call for the MedWatch.


	8. Chapter Eight: Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am warning you, my lovely readers, that some of the contents mentioned in this chapter may trigger some of you so please proceed with caution

“She woke up too soon which by the way has never happened before. She should have stayed asleep for four more days but it seems that she broke the healing coma I placed her under. Thankfully she is not in danger but she will sleep longer than she was supposed to,” Narcissa Malfoy said as she cast diagnosis spells one after another.

 

“I see” the dark lord say in thought, “Well, how long until she wakes again and do you and Severus have the test results for those test i asked for?”

 

When Harika Potter first arrived in the dark lord’s arms all beaten and broken, he had demanded that they test her for medical history, inheritance and core status. Severus went to work the potion for the inheritance and Core Status. And Narcissa cast the spell for the medical history yesterday. The dark lord was getting impatient with how slow the whole process was going.

 

 “The Medical history is ready to look at. The potions for the inheritance and core status will be to use tonight” she said as she handed him the papers for the girl's history and then left the room.

 

The dark lord sat down in the chair he had been sitting in when the Potter heiress woke up. He flipped the document open to the first page.

  
  


**_Medical record of One Harika Lillian Potter_ **

 

**_Document of injuries_ **

 

_ Three months old _

 

_ Magical cold, Small Diaper Rash _

 

_ Four months old _

 

_ Rash, upset stomach _

 

_ Six months old  _

 

_ Rash _

 

_ Nine months old _

 

_ Rash, Magic Fever _

 

_ Fifteen months old _

 

_ Killing curse, hypothermia _

 

_ Sixteen months old _

 

_ Cold, Mild Rash, bruise on bottom and arms  _

 

_ Seventeen months old  _

 

_ Severe Rash, Fever, malnourishment _

 

The list when on and on but the that pissed him off the most was the ones was the one after her fourth birthday.

 

_ Four years old _

 

_ Severe burns, severe malnourishment, six broken bones  _

 

_ Five years old _

 

_ Severe burns, severe malnourishment, broken arm, three broken ribs,  _

 

_ Six years old _

 

_ Severe burns, severe malnourishment, four broken ribs, Rape, obliviate _

 

_ Seven years old  _

_ Severe burns, severe malnourishment, Rape, torn tissue, obliviate _

 

_ Eight years old  _

 

_ Severe burns, severe malnourishment, Rape, five broken bones, obliviate _

 

The dark lord had enough of the report on her health and decided to let Narcissa look at the rest. He just had to wait to see her inheritance and core status. He got up and headed to his study to write his letters to the vampire and werewolf clans to take his mind off the Potter hairess’s abusive history. What kept bothering him however was that every time she was Raped she had been obliviated. Hours later Severus knocked at his door letting him know they were finishing the last tests and that he would bring them to his as soon as they were done. 

 

When he got the results he was eager to see what else she was an heiress to. After all the Potters come from a long line of Ancient families.

 

**Name: Harika Lillian Potter**

 

**Father: James Fleamont Potter**

 

**Mother:  Lilian Jasman Potter nee Evens**

 

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**

 

**Godmother: Alice Ara Longbottom nee Fortescue**

 

**Heirship:**

 

**The noble house of Potter ( paternal )**

 

**The ancient house of Peverell ( paternal and soulbond)**

 

**House Prince (soulbond)**

 

**the ancient and noble house of Black (blood adoption)**

 

**The noble house of Lestrange (maternal)**

 

**ancient and noble house of Shafiq (Maternal)**

 

**Ancient and founded house of slytherin (soulbond)**

 

**Ancient and founded house of Gryffindor (paternal)**

 

**Ancient and founded house of hufflepuff (maternal and soulbond)**

 

**Ancient and founded house of Ravenclaw (maternal)** **  
**  


  
  


The dark lord was shocked that not only was Harika’s mother wasn’t a muggle-born but he and the Potter heiress were Soulbond. The dark lord knew who the hair to the Prince family was but he now wonders if that person was related to Hufflepuff because Tom Riddle was not. The dark turn to the next document on his desk and opened it.

 

**Core Status of one Harika Lillian Potter**

 

**Core attrafie: Dark Grey**

 

**Magical Blocks: Parseltongue 10% (90% broken age eleven) by Albus Dumbledore, Legilimency 100% by Albus Dumbledore, Occlumency 90%( 10% broken age nine)  by Albus Dumbledore, Necromancy 100% by Albus Dumbledore, Soulbond 5% (95% broken age twelve) by Albus Dumbledore, Magic sensitivity 80% ( 20% broken Age eleven) by Albus Dumbledore**

 

**Soulbond: Tom Marvolo Riddle (lord Slytherin) and Severus Tobias Snape ( hair Prince and Hufflepuff)**

 

The dark lord was both very happy and very angry at the results of the test. He would need to sit both the Potter heiress and Severus to discuss the documents that he had just read. And the report answered his question from earlier. The dark lord was furious at Albus Dumbledore for what he has done to his soulbond. With the new information, Tom Riddle knew that the prophecy was null and void. He couldn’t wait for things to get started and for Albus Dumbledore to fall from his rein. 


	9. Chapter nine: The others

Luna was having a lovely summer but she still worried about her friend Harika. She knew she should not worry like she was as the visions fate sent her were never wrong but that didn’t stop her from worrying. Now back to her summer. Luna and Neville had been at the burrow for a week now with Ronda and Ginny at their house. The only thing that would have made it more enjoyable was if rs. Weasley didn’t exist but Luna knew she had to wait and make it look like a terrible accident. All they had to do was sit and try to do some homework or perfect their spells and Mrs. Weasley is around the corner telling them to go outside and play.

 

It was grinding on her nerves after the fourth day and Luna didn’t know how much more she could take before she does something she might regret. Luna took a deep breath knowing that tonight would be the last night she would stay in that dreadful house.  Her father was taking her and her friend to the Litha balls that were normally held all summer long but they were starting late, by the summer they would be at Malfoy manor. She just couldn’t wait. She lied on the bed she was sharing with Ginny and let herself fall into the arms of Hypnos.

 

The next day Luna’s father took her and her friends shopping for the dress robes for the balls. Ronda got five robes, the first one was emerald green with gold ivy running around the trimming, the second one was black with cornflower lace on it, the third was crimson with silver lining the hem of the robe, the fourth was white with violet flower on the bust, and the last one silver with light blue sleeves. 

 

Ginny’s got robes with no lace or anything fancy. Her robes were in the color baby blue, Forest Green, hot pink, turquoise, and lavender silver. Hermione went with Ginny's theme, her robes were grey, burnt orange, Beige, navy blue, and gold. Luna got all her robes with lace. Her colors were white with gold, lavender with magenta, blue with gray, orange with pastel pink, and olive with Denim blue. Neville’s Robes were plain but complemented Luna’s robes. His robes were gold, Lavender, gray, orange, and Denim blue. Luna’s father decided to wear a dark gray robe that almost looked black.

 

Luna was happy with the outcome of the shopping trip. They headed to the Lovegood household to keep their stuff and spend the night at her place, when you arrive at each ball this year would you would get a room and proper yourself or talk to the other guests for three to four days and at the Malfoy ball it would be about a week before the main ball began. Luna was looking forward to the Malfoy ball the most because it was the best every year. 

 

“You seem really excited,” Ginny’s voice broke her for her musing.

 

“Yes i am, i have always loved these Balls,” Luna said as she turned to her friend who was still putting her robes away “I’ve been going even before my mother died”

 

“I see, well this is my first time at a ball so I'm a bit nervous” 

 

“Don’t be, just greet the lord of the house and any guest that seems important or you could just follow my lead”

 

“Oh! Thank you for the advice” Ginny smiled

 

“Your welcome”

 

“So, what is your plan for your hair?, I’m going to give Ronda a braided crown and she is going to curl my hair” Ginny setting up the Flats.

 

“Oh my father is going to do my hair” Luna replied excitedly

 

Luna had a feeling these Balls were going to be the best yet.

 


End file.
